degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Maya-Harry Friendship
The intimate friendship between Maya Matlin and Harry occurred in the twelfth season. Maya pursued Harry because she wanted a guy to physically replace Campbell Saunders, her ex-boyfriend who committed suicide. She originally attempted to pursue Zig Novak, but he rejected her offer due to the fact that she needed to recover. Maya and Harry are known as Haya (Ha'rry/M'aya) or Marry '('Ma'ya/H'arry). History Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, Harry is seen walking behind Zig and Maya into a mutual class during exams. In Zombie (1), Harry and Maya meet while on the set of Eli's zombie film. After Maya is rejected by Zig, she is angry and bumps into Harry and apologizes. He says it is no problem, and they stare at each other for a moment. Maya then says "Sexy tie", followed by a tug on it. She walks away, and he smiles and watches as she walks down the hallway, while Zig watches, jealous. Later, Maya attends Drew's campaign party to try to lighten up and have fun. After Tristan ditches her for Dave, Maya is left struggling to open her cooler bottle. Harry sees her from afar and approaches her with his bottle opener, saying "You need one of these." She thanks him and they get acquainted formally. She says, "Oh, I'm Maya by the way. Harry right?" to which he replies, "All day and everywhere!" causing Maya to chuckle. Harry's good friend Talia comes up to them and says, "Did you seriously just use that line again?" to which Harry points out that Maya laughed. Talia reminds him that most girls don't, prompting Maya to say "I guess I'm not like most girls." in a seductive tone and Harry says, "Good to know" while staring at her intimately. When Zig asks Maya to talk via text, she sends him a picture of her, Harry, and Talia with their coolers and says, "At the Torres Party. Too soon?". She then proceeds to dance and drink with Harry and her new friend Talia. Harry later watches in the background when Zig comes to the party asking why Maya is sending him weird texts. He soon catches on that she is drunk and tells her she isn't coping in a healthy way and that this type of personality isn't her. She reminds him that he rejected her and she is just having fun. Drunkingly, she says rude remarks to him about their complicated situation. He tells her she is a mean drunk, and makes sure Tristan will get her home safe before walking out. When he leaves, she climbs on top of a table and begins jumping as she continues partying with random people. She later finds her way back to Talia and Harry. Once the trio are really drunk, they go into a bedroom to get away from the party. Talia and Maya jump on the bed and Harry throws a pillow at them. They then all lay on the bed, Harry taking the opportunity to lay close next to Maya, who questions if he is dating Talia. They say they are "allies in a contradictory world", then Talia talks about teenagers wasting their lives, and she questions why they even go to these high school parties if they end up being lame anyway. After light conversation, Maya is relaxed and says she is glad she met them since they don't look at her with worried faces all the time. Harry asks why people are worried, and she questions if he seriously doesn't know, to which he responds no. Talia then finds a picture of Cam on Maya's phone and shows it to Harry, who instantly puts the pieces together. Maya explains that everyone wants her to grieve by drowning in sorrow but she just wants to move on and be happier instead. Harry tells her she can't let people tell her what to do or what to feel. Talia records Maya's speech about not wanting to be "the girlfriend of the dead guy" and she wants everyone to get over it. Talia then looks through Maya's phone more while talking about the world again, but Harry begins rubbing his nose and lips on Maya's neck. She turns her head and he asks if its okay, and she is unsure because she doesn't know him. Harry tells her that is the point, and they make out intensely. Talia sees, grins and begins to record them. She remarks, "Don't mind me" as she points the camera at them. Maya, looks up and sees. She responds by smirking at the camera and turns her attention back to Harry, resuming their make out session. Once home, Maya then posts the video on Facerange and everyone knows they are "messing around". In Zombie (2), Harry meets up with Maya, and compliments her cello, although he calls it an oboe by mistake. He then says he had fun at the party, and offers a private place for them to make out again. Maya becomes nervous, and declines. Maya arrives at her audition, fairly nervous. She begins to play her cello for the judges, and she hesitates for a few seconds. She plays well. The judges are impressed by Maya's audition, and ask if she has read the Code of Conduct. She replies saying "no", and the judges then tell her that they have seen the video of her and Harry she posted on FaceRange, and that it made them have second thoughts on accepting her into their orchestra. She says she didn't think it would matter. The judge tells he that "everything ''matters". Maya later meets with Harry, and tells him how she dumped the cello in the trash. He compliments her on her boldness. She then invites him over to her house to watch a movie. Harry makes it clear he wants to do more than watch films. Maya looks at him before she gives him a heated kiss and coyly says she'll see him later. He turns and watches as she walks away. That night, they are seen making out on Maya's couch and she appears happy. However, she soon becomes hesitant when realizing they are making out in the last place she and Cam shared their final moments at. She asks if all they are going to do is kiss and he says they could do more before leaning back and unbuckling his belt. Maya then becomes nervous, telling him that she hasn't done that before. Harry tells her to go with it and to trust him. Maya tries to ease herself into it just as Katie and Margaret walk in. Realizing what was about to happen, Katie kicks Harry out. He quickly gathers his things and rushes out as Maya stands in the middle of the room, looking away from an angered and shocked Katie and Margaret. Rival Relationships *Zig-Maya Relationship Trivia *Harry is the second to hook up with a Matlin girl at the Torres House; he hooked up with Maya. The first with Drew Torres, who hooked up with Katie. *Maya is the second girl to hook up with a rebellious guy following a traumatic death. The first was Emma Nelson. *Harry was almost Maya's first sexual experience. However, Katie and her mom walked in before anything could happen. *Harry's first and last line were both said to Maya. *Almost all of Harry's lines were said to Maya. Quotes *Maya (running into Harry): "Oops, sorry!" Harry: "It's okay! Anytime, really." '(First Conversation)' *Harry: "You need one of these." (opens her bottle with his opener) Maya: "Thanks. Oh, I'm Maya by the way, Harry right?" Harry: "All day and everywhere!" ''Maya laughs. Talia: "You did not just use that line again." Harry: "Hey, Maya laughed!" Talia: "Yeah, but most girls don't." Maya: "I guess I'm not most girls.." Harry: "Good to know." *Maya: "You don't look at me with a worried face all the freakin' time." Harry: "Why are they worried?" Maya: "You don't know?" Harry: "No..." *Harry (kissing Maya's neck): "This okay?" Maya: "I don't really know you." Harry: "Isn't that kind of the point?" They kiss. *Maya: "So are we just going to keep kissing forever?" Harry: "We can do other things." (unbuckles his belt) Maya: "Oh... I've never done that before." Harry: "Just go with it. Trust me." (Last Conversation) Katie and Mrs. Matlin walk in. Katie: "Oh, what the hell!" (to Harry) "You. Run." Gallery Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-12.jpg Degrassi-zombie-pts-1-2-image-1.jpg Mayaharry.jpg 3some.jpg Vidof.jpg 345re.JPG 343234.JPG 34543ds.JPG 3232423.JPG Fgjhe.jpg T44s.jpg Sr343.jpg 0sf332.jpg 33333454.jpg ofidgu.jpg oier03.jpg sf03w4.jpg wpre-r.jpg 87yiu.png 567tyu.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions